Sueños Secretos
by Yeye88
Summary: Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi. Esta historia es la adaptación del libro "Sueños Secretos" de la escritora Daniela Sacerdoti y se adapto sin fines de lucro, por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción y venta.


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-ansi-language: ES;"Los personajes de esta obra no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Naoko Takeushi. Esta historia es la adaptación del libro "Sueños Secretos" de la escritora Daniela Sacerdoti y se adapto sin fines de lucro, por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción y venta./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"PRÓLOGOspan/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: left;" align="center"emspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cae la nochespan/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" spanLa soledad hace que me cree a mí misma; el amor me rompe./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nunca piensas que pueda pasarte a ti.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nunca piensas que un día estarás en un cementerio, con la lluvia cayendo sobre un mar de paraguas negros, viendo que bajen a tus padres a la tierra para siempre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Me está pasando a mí.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Dijeron que había sido un accidente, sólo yo sé la verdad.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Así que aquí estoy, al borde de los profundos agujeros negros que les cavaron y sé que fueron asesinados; también sé que nadie – nadie – va a creerme jamás.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nunca podré abandonar la batalla, esta batalla que me legaron, que pusieron sobre mis hombros contra mi voluntad. Preferiría que me enterraran con mis padres, mis valientes padres, que vivieron y murieron bajo el lema Tsukino: emNo los dejes vagar aquí.em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mis padres eran cazadores, como antes lo fueron sus padres sus padres y sus abuelos, y decenas de mis ancestros, cientos de años antes, cumpliendo con el mismo llamado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Yo debo seguir sus pasos. Soy la única que queda para cumplir la promesa. Soy la única cazadora que queda.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" spanSoy Serena Tsukino./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"CAPITULO 1: AGUAS NEGRASspan/span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"¿Tengo que expiar los errores de mi padre? ¿Caeré como él?span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena estaba de rodillas sobre el pavimento frío frente a una chica más o menos de su edad. La chica se retorcía y gemía, tratando de zafarse de las manos de Serena. Su cara brillaba débilmente en la oscuridad, pálida de miedo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Y después su expresión cambió. El miedo se convirtió en furia, y un extraño sonido salió de su garganta.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Aquí vamos – pensó Serena – Ya está empezando.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La chica empezó a poner los ojos en blanco muy lentamente, hasta que se convirtieron de dos pozos de odio. Su piel se volvió de un blanco enfermizo, su cabello se hizo rígido y se le cayó a puños, volando con la brisa de la noche y dejando en su lugar un cráneo calvo y grisáceo. De sus manos brotaron garras, su ropa de rasgó y dejo ver una piel tan delgada como el papel y extremidades largas y huesudas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Como de pesadilla. Literalmente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Porque había sido un sueño el que le dijo a Serena dónde encontrar a esa chica y en lo que se había convertido; dónde encontrar a la criatura que había poseído su cuerpo y alma hasta destruir cualquier rastro, y que se proponía hacerles lo mismo a tantas mujeres jóvenes como pudiera. Serena había soñado que el demonio estaba en el parque esperando, acechando el momento oportuno en que llegara una víctima, hasta que Lily apareció. Serena sabía que el sueño le decía que fuera, a pesar del miedo, y cazara a la criatura como lo hubieran hecho sus padres. Sólo que ella estaría sola.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ahora, Lily se había transformado por completo y la criatura iba a liberarse. Serena tenía que actuar rápidamente. Cerró los ojos y empezó a invocar su poder.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mi primera vez – pensó- Justo como en mis sueños.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Durante algunos terribles segundos, Serena temió que no pasara nada. Temió que las aguas negras, el poder de había heredado de su padre, le fallaran. Temió que sus manos permanecieran frías y que se quedara impotente, cambiando de cazadora a presa en un instante.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Deberían estar aquí. ¡Deberían estar aquí para enseñarme!. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El dolor y la ira la invadieron, y con ellos llegó el alivio. Las aguas negras la inundaron como una corriente incontenible, y sus manos desbordaron calor. Serena se miro los brazos con horror creyendo que estaban en llamas. La criatura se retoricó bajos sus manos con un chillido que helaba la sangre. Su piel empezó a supurar y a disolverse. Casi después de un minuto, lo único que quedaba del demonio era un charco de agua oscura, tan fría que dolía tocarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena se sentó sobre sus talones y exhaló lentamente, como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima. Se miró las manos atontada, como si no pudiera creer por completo lo que acababa de pasar, lo que había salido de ella. Hacía tiempo que sabía de las aguas negra; sabía que su padre tenía ese don y que ella estaba a destinada a tenerlo también. Pero sentirlo… Era diferente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Estimulante y terrible al mismo tiempo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena se estremeció por la frescura del viento. Estaba empapada con ese liquido extraño y oscuro que llamaban aguas negras pero en realidad era algo más, algo sin nombre. Se secó lentamente las manos en los pantalones, como aturdida. Estaba agotada, exhausta.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Su primera cacería.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sus padres deberían haberla llevado, deberían haberle enseñado; pero los mataron demasiado pronto. Así que tenía que hacerlo sola. Tenía que aprender, y rápido. Tantas veces les había pedido a sus padres que le enseñaran…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Flash Back -span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Volvemos pronto, mi amor. – El cabello de su madre, Mina, le rozó suavemente la cara cuando se inclino sobre cama para darle un beso. La luz tenue de la lámpara de Serena iluminó los delicados rasgos de Mina e hizo que sus ojos azules brillaran. Serena quiso abrazar a su madre para mantenerla a su lado, en casa.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Déjenme ir con ustedes…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Serena, mi amor, ya hablamos de eso. Es demasiado peligroso.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡Ya sé! – el pálido rostro de Serena se sonrojo por la vehemencia de sus palabras- Pero quiero quedarme con ustedes. No quiero estar aquí sola…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Estás a salvo. Ya sabes que tu papá y yo nos aseguramos de eso. Nada puede atacarte aquí.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-No es eso. No tengo miedo por mí – Serena dudó. Las palabras le fallaron. Tengo miedo de que no regresen era lo que quería decir, pero la oración se le quedo atorada en la garganta. No podía expresar su miedo en palabras -Tengo que aprender. Yo también soy una Tsukino. Nunca he usado las aguas negras. No sé cómo…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Ya llegará el momento. Te lo juro. Pronto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Si mi abuelita estuviera viva, ella me habría enseñado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mina respiró profundamente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Sí, claro que te hubiera enseñado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Pero ¡ustedes no!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Te estamos protegiendo, Serena. Y ya basta. Se nos va a hacer tarde.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Endymion, su padre, entro en el cuarto con una mirada dura. Su silueta grande y alta se perfiló en el marco de la puerta. Su tono fue claro: no habría más discusión. Cuando su padre hablaba, Mina siempre escuchaba. A veces, Serena se preguntaba si su madre alguna vez había tenido voluntad propia.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Mamá…- llamó Serena. Pero Mina había seguido a Endymion sin voltear atrás.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Fue otra noche solitaria para Serena; escuchaba con atención para distinguir los pasos de sus padres, preguntándose qué haría si no regresaban.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Preguntándose cómo se sentirían las aguas negras…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Fin Flash Back -span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lo siento, Lily – le susurro Serena a la chica, que estaba muerta en el piso. Por lo menos, Lily había sido la última víctima de la criatura.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena se levanto. Recogió su bufanda, que se le había caído durante la pelea, y se la acomodó alrededor del cuello, una ráfaga blanca sobre su abrigo negro. Su cabello, largo y suave, voló con la brisa. Se volteó y empezó a caminar a casa. Por última vez.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Al día siguiente tendría que empacar, dejar su hogar, los recuerdos de sus padres y todo lo que conocía para mudarse con sus tíos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena giró la llave y entró. Se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los colgó con cuidado en el perchero, acomodándolos como si todo dependiera de que estuvieran derechos. También se quitó los zapatos y camino sobre el inmaculado piso de madera del pasillo. Se agachó para limpiar una mancha invisible, dos veces, para estar segura.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una vez en la cocina, se puso a limpiar laboriosamente todas las superficies con un trapo, comprobando con cuidado que no le faltara ni un solo espacio. Estaba tan cansada que le temblaban los brazos, pero emteníaem que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Su estómago empezó a hacer ruido. Tenía hambre, pero sabía que no serpia capaz de tragar nada. Desde la muerte de sus padres tenía un nudo en el estómago que no le permitía come bien.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Sombra llegó a saludarla rozándose contra sus piernas con un ronroneo lento y suave. Salvo por una mancha blanca en la frente con forma de luna, era completamente negra y sus ojos eran de un profundo color dorado ámbar. Dos años atrás, Serena había llegado de la escuela y la había encontrado sentada en el umbral de su casa. Era sólo una cachorra, pero tenía una mirada desafiante, como si dijera estoy destinada a vivir contigo, no puedes rechazarme. Serena había abierto la puerta y la cachorra entró como si fuera su casa. Empezó a seguir a Serena por todas partes y, por eso, Endymion sugirió que le pusiera de nombre Sombre de Serena, que eventualmente se redujo a Sombra.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡Serena! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me estaba muriendo de la preocupación! – Su tía Setsuna entró en la cocina dando un portazo, en bata y pantuflas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Afuera. Necesitaba aire. – Serena se negó a mirarla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Aire? ¡Es más de media noche!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena la ignoró.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una adolescente desafiante e imposible, pensó Setsuna. Como si ella no tuviera suficientes preocupaciones con sus propias hijas, ahora tenía que cuidar a esta chica difícil, apasionada y maravillosa. Porque eso era lo que Setsuna pensaba de Serena, que era maravillosa. Serena no tenía de idea, y Setsuna nunca se lo habría dicho. Pero Setsuna también sentía que su deber era guiar a Serena, formarla, moldearla; por eso su relación no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad, porque Serena emnoem iba a permitir que la guiaran, mucho menos que la convirtieran en algo que no era./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Setsuna, en verdad, tenía un buen corazón y buenas intenciones. Pero nunca podría comprender completamente a Serena, justo como nunca había podido comprender a su propia hermana, Mina.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No puedes andar por ahí sola de noche. Hay gente mala por ahí, ¡seguramente ya lo sabes!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Gente mala y muchas otras… cosas – pensó Serena, limpiando la mesa de la cocina, ya de por su perfectamente limpia. Le vinieron recuerdos a su mente. La cara de terror de Lily, el terrible calor de las aguas negras en sus manos… - . Así va a ser el resto de mi vida: soñar y cazar, hasta que un día alguien me atrape como atraparon a mis padres.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Una vida de sueños. Una tortura personal de la que nunca podría escapar.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los sueños habían comenzados cuando cumplió trece años. Como les pasaba usualmente a las mujeres Tsukino. Soñaba con criaturas que atormentaban, lastimaban y mataban a gente inocente; en la visiones ella estaba emahíem, a veces como testigo, a veces como víctima. Su deber era anotarlo todo en su diarios de sueños, hasta el último detalle, para que sus padres supieran que y dónde cazar. Ahora que sus padres no estaban, le tocaba a ella interpretar los sueños./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Nunca había sido difícil. Sus sueños siempre habían sido detallados, precisos y confiables. Pero desde la muerte de sus padres las cosas habían cambiado. Sus sueños se habían vuelto impredecibles, confusos. La información que aportaban se había vuelto turbia y el escenario, surrealista: lugares que no sabía dónde estaban, lugares que no pertenecían a este mundo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena estaba en la oscuridad. Su única guía era su instinto Tsukino, aunque debilitado por la pena y el miedo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Gracias al cielo, pronto vas a regresar a la escuela. Un poco de normalidad. Bueno, si algo puede volver a ser normal – añadió Setsuna con genuina tristeza – Cuando vivas con nosotros, se acabó eso de salir sin decirme exactamente a dónde vas y a qué horas regresas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena aventó el trapo al otro lado de la cocina en un arranque de ira.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡No me voy a ir a vivir con ustedes! ¡Me voy a quedar aquí! ¡Esta es mi casa!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Setsuna la miro con ternura, pero Serena la malinterpretó. La pareció lástima, y Serena no podía soportar que le tuvieran lástima.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Ya sé, mi amor, ya sé… - Setsuna se acercó para tocarle el hombro; ella se alejó.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Lamento que esto tuviera que pasarte. Ojalá pudieras quedarte en tu propia casa, enserio. Pero tus papás decidieron que no podías vivir sola hasta que cumplieras dieciocho y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Nosotros te vamos a cuidar. No tenemos otra opción, no puedes oponerte a los deseos de tus padres; perderías esta casa, perderías todo. Y de todos modos, no puedes ignorar sus últimos deseos…span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Pensó en su casa, su maravilloso chalet de arenisca gris. Pensó en cuarto pintado de un color gris plata ligero que brillaba con la luz del sol y de la luna… En las larga cortinas de gasa que flotaban con la brisa cada vez que habría la ventana… En la vista desde su cuarto, el inmenso jardín y, más allá, las llanuras y las colinas, púrpuras por el brezo salvaje expuesto al viento. Pensó en el cuarto de sus padres, su estudio caótico con ropa y libros por todo el piso… Qué desesperación sentía cada vez que entraba y veía todo tan… emfuera de controlem. Pensó en el tocador de su mamá, donde Mina se peinaba el cabello largo y dorado – el hermoso cabello que Serena había heredado - . Serena se había sentado muchas veces en el tocador para jugar con el maquillaje y los perfumes de su mamá./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Mas que nada, Serena pensó en el sótano, ahora cerrado con llave. El cuarto secreto donde Mina y Endymion guardaban sus armas, sus mapas y los libros que nadie debía ver. Donde su mamá guardaba las hierbas, las piedras y las velas y todos los misteriosos objetos que usaba para sus hechizos y amuletos, como el que llevaba alrededor del cuello, escondido de la vista de los demás: una bolsita de terciopelo rojo lleno de hojas de pino, un pequeño diente de ajo y un cuarzo rosa. Un amuleto de protección.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ningún amuleto les sirvió a ellos, pensó Serena con amargura.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¿Cómo diablos podría explicar el porqué de esas cosas si alguien las encontraba, si ella no estaba ahí para protegerlas? ¿Cómo diablos se desharía de ellas? ¿Enterrándolas en el jardín o quemándolas en una gran hoguera? Las vidas de sus padres se convertirían en cenizas, en nada. Serena no podría permitir que eso pasara.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Teníaspan/emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" que encontrar la manera de quedarse en casa./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Por cierto, tu primo te llamó hoy – la voz de Setsuna interrumpió sus pensamientos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Mi primo?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Harry. Llamó desde Londres. No lo conozco. Mira que perderse el funeral de su propio tío.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Tenía años que no se hablaban – contestó Serena en voz baja. Su papá y su tío Mamoru se habían peleado muchos años antes; nunca le habían dicho a Serena por qué. Pocos años después de la pelea entre los hermanos, habían tenido noticias de que tanto Mamoru como su esposa habían muerto y de que Zafiro había quedado a cargo de unos parientes lejanos de Nueva Zelanda.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tenía quince años. Mina y Endymion recibían una postal de vez en cuando, pero ninguna de las partes se había esforzado mucho en mantener el contacto. Serena sospecha que la pelea había sido lo bastante amarga como para crear una distancia tal entre los hermanos Tsukino.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Bueno, dijo que revisaras tu mail. ¡Serena, estas empapada! ¿Qué te pasó?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Estaba lloviendo. En el parque.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Estabas en el parque? ¿A media noche?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena respiró profundamente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Estoy cansada. Me voy a bañar y a acostar.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- No cenaste. ¡Por lo menos come algo!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pero Serena ya había subido las escaleras y se había metido a su cuarto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Se tiro a la cama y Sombra la siguió y se enroscó a sus pies. A Serena le encantaba sentir la nariz suave y rosada de Sombra contra la suya, y los bigotes de la gata rozando su mejilla suavemente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Sólo quedamos nosotras dos, nena, sólo nosotras dos – susurró Serena contra su piel.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Necesitaba un baño. Se arrastró a la regadera mientras que Sombra permanecía a una distancia segura del agua, erguida en el borde de la ventana con los ojos ámbar brillando en la semioscuridad del cuarto.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena cerró los ojos bajo el chorro de agua, dejando que le quitara las aguas negras, la adrenalina, el miedo. Salió media hora después, envuelta en una toalla, con el largo cabello goteando, y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas tratando de mantener el edredón lo más derecho posible. Encendió su laptop. Había un mensaje nuevo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""Hola, Serena, soy tu primo Zafiro. Probablemente no me recuerdes, sólo me viste una vez cuando todavía eras un bebé. Tus padres y los míos tuvieron diferencias y no se habíamos empezado a escribirnos mutuamente durante los últimos meses. Qué cruel que tuvieran que irse ahora, cuando apenas estábamos empezando a acercarnos. Debes estar pasándotela pésimo. Yo sé lo que les pasó realmente. Tenemos que hablar. Voy a regresar a Escocia. Te agradecería si puedes alojarme por unos días.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuídate,span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Zafiro"span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. ¡Él sabía! No estaba sola con el terrible conocimiento de que sus padres habían muerto tan horriblemente. Después de todo había otro Tsukino para compartir la carga. Y quizás si Zafiro se quedaba, ella no tendría que mudarse.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Como si sintiera que había pasado algo importante, Sombra saltó a la cama y se sentó junto a Serena, mirando la pantalla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Por supuesto, Zafiro- susurró Serena débilmente, moviendo los dedos en el teclado con rapidez-. Por supuesto que te alojo por unos días.- Sonrió por primera vez desde… desde que pasó todo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;""Querido Zafiro:span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Me están echando de mi casa porque mis papás decidieron que no podía quedar aquí sola. Ven tan pronto como puedas. Quédate por lo menos hasta que cumpla 18. span/ememspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-hansi-font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"J/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;"Serena"span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena acarició la piel de Sombra un par de veces y un nuevo mensaje apareció en la pantalla.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial;""Estoy en el aeropuerto. Te veo en una hora"span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" ¡En el aeropuerto! ¡Ya está aquí!. El corazón de Serena se aceleró. Por fin sintió un rayo de esperanza. Se secó el pelo rápidamente, se puso unos leggins y una playera y bajó a la cocina. De repente se había sentido hambrienta, realmente hambrienta, como si de verdad empudieraem comer./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"A Serena le encantaba cocinar; era su refugio. Era brillante horneando, y con frecuencia hacía pasteles y panes para sus padres para que se repusieran de haber pasado la noche cazando. Tenía sus libros de recetas acomodados en un estante de la cocina y los miró para distraerse por un momento en asuntos domésticos como hacer pasta, cortar verduras y cocinar fuego lento, aunque a su alrededor todo fuera caos y miedo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible – no le importaba particularmente si Setsuna se despertaba, sólo no quería molestar -, sacó harina, aceite, sal y levadura de la despensa y los acomodó en la mesa de la cocina. Mezcló, amasó y amoldó disfrutando la sensación y el olor de la masa en sus manos. Listo, la pizza del tamaño perfecto. Ahora tenía que lavar todo o el desorden la pondría demasiado ansiosa como para comer.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando terminó sirvió un poco de leche para Sombra, que la gatita apenas probó (era una buena cazadora y antes había comido bastante, cuando Serena también estaba de cacería) y esperó que la pizza se cocinara. Diez minutos después, la devoró toda hasta la última migaja. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Su pizza era su primera comida en semanas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena estaba masticando el último bocado cuando sonó el timbre. Se limpio los dedos y la boca rápidamente y se paró de un salto. ¿Sería Zafiro, tan pronto?. Se quedó parada detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Quería verlo un minuto antes de que él la viera.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Escuchó que Setsuna bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras, probablemente para ver si algún inoportuno amigo de Serena la visitaba a esa hora de la noche.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Hola. Soy Zafiro Tsukino- Era una voz profunda y vibrante con una pieza de acento neozelandés-. Usted ha de ser Setsuna. Gracias por cuidar de Serena. Ahora puede irse. Bueno, primero vístase. – Serena contuvo una sonrisa -. Apúrese. No se preocupe. Soy de la familia. Nos cuidaremos el uno al otro. – En su voz se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"De ninguna manera la voy a dejar sola con… ¡con usted! – gritó Setsuna tan pronto como recuperó la habilidad para hablar./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No, supongo que no. Bueno, podemos hablar al respecto mañana./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena dio un paso hacia adelante, todavía escondida detrás de la puerta, para intentar verlo. Era alto con cabello negro y los ojos de un azul profundo. Toda la familia Tsukino era de cabellos azabaches de ojos azules o verdes – Serena había heredado el cabello rubio de su madre -, pero a pesar de su tez, Zafiro era muy diferente a Endymion y Mamoru. Tenía facciones más fuertes, con una nariz larga y recta, una boca con labios suaves, y su rasgo más impresionante: los ojos grandes, expresivos, llenos de vida. Y con una luz aguda, una luz que decía no te acerques demasiado, como una advertencia. Llevaba una sudadera azul y pantalones de mezclilla que habían visto tiempo mejores; parecía alguien con quien uno no debía meterse, como alguien que podía cuidarse solo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena decidió que ya había visto suficiente. Se aventuró al corredor. Su corazón latía bruscamente en su pecho. Su futuro dependía de ese hombre.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Zafiro – murmuro. Su voz sonó insegura, pero su mirada no. Miraba a Zafiro directamente a los ojos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Es fuerte, pensó él inmediatamente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Serena.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La complexión pálida, la nariz y boca pequeñas, la manera como mantenía la barbilla ligeramente levantada en un gesto de orgullo y desafío y sus ojos, increíblemente azules, demostraban que era una Tsukino de pies a cabeza.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La mirada de Zafiro era tan intensa que de repente fue demasiado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ven. Te muestro tu cuarto- dijo bruscamente, para romper el hechizo—podemos hablar arriba - añadió lanzando una mirada imperceptible hacia Setsuna. Zafiro entendió de inmediato./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Subieron las escaleras seguidos de Sombra y pasaron junto a Setsuna ignorándola, como si fuera un perchero, rápida como un rayo, Setsuna llamó a Nicolás por teléfono. Su voz se dispersaba por el pasillo, y Serena y Zafiro podían escuchar fragmentos de lo que decía.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡Como si viviera aquí! ¡Como si fuera su casa! Ya sé, ya sé, es familia. Sé que no puedo hacer nada… Ok. Ok. Lo pensaré. Hasta mañana.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto dejando entrar a este primo perdido hacía tanto tiempo en su casa, en su vida? No tenía otra opción. Sus padres no le habían dejado de otra. Serena sintió una oleada de enojo contra ellos. No le gustaba sentirse así e hizo lo posible por sacudirse ese sentimiento incómodo como si nunca hubiera aparecido; pero un recuerdo inquietante seguía abriéndose camino en su mente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Flash Back -span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Las luces cegaban a Serena sobre el escenario del Royal Concert Hall. No podía ver a la audiencia: no era más que un mar negro, fila tras fila de cabezas apenas distinguibles. Serena había esperado ese momento desde siempre. Era su primera presentación propiamente dicha.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Habían elegido a los mejores estudiantes de música de las preparatorias de todo el país para acompañar a algunos artistas famosos en un concierto de Navidad. Cuando su maestra le dijo a Serena que le habían seleccionado, ella no lo podía creer. Estaba tan emocionada y tan orgullosa que hasta sus hábitos de limpieza e higienes se habían relajado un poco. Durante algunas pocas semanas había estado extrañamente platicadora, les contaba sobre los ensayos y de lo amigable que era el director musical, y como tenían que usar el uniforme escolar, y que la BBC iba a transmitir el evento… Les dijo todo a sus padres una y otra vez, y cada semana volvía de los ensayos caminando con emoción y con una sonrisa en la cara.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El concierto de Navidad fue un sábado. La tía Setsuna la llevó a la ciudad con su chelo en su estuche morado y su uniforme planchado y acomodado cuidadosamente en el asiento de atrás del auto. Setsuna había insistido en ir con ella para acompañarla y ayudarla a mantener los nervios en calma. Serena quería que su mamá fuera con ella, pero sus padres explicaron que simplemente emno era posibleem. Tenían cosas que hacer y lo dijeron de una forma en que no quedaba duda de la naturaleza de emesas/em cosas. Aunque por supuesto que irían al concierto; no se lo perderían por nada del mundo, Serena podía contar con ellos./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando llegó el momento de ir tras bambalinas y de dejar atrás a los amigos y familiares, Serena echó una última mirada a la pequeña multitud; esperaba ver a sus padres pasando a través de las puertas de cristal. En ese momento, el teléfono de la tía Setsuna empezó a sonar. Los papás de Serena estaban un poco retrasados, pero llegarían en media hora.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Tenían tiempo suficiente. Todavía faltaba casi una hora antes de que el resto de la audiencia llegara y se acomodaran. Llegarían bien.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"A Serena le temblaban las manos de nervios y de emoción mientras caminaba por el escenario, las luces hacían que su cabello brillara y el color se le subió a la cara cuando se sentó con su chelo. No podía ver nada más allá del escenario, pero sabía que en ese momento sus padres ya habrían llegado y que estarían ahí sentados, viéndola. Se pensamiento le calentaba el corazón y la llenaba de orgullo. No podía esperar mostrarles lo que podía hacer.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Los cantantes, violinistas, arpistas y acordeonistas entraban unos tras otro, y Serena se sintió más feliz que nunca. No podía saber cuánta gente estaba admirando a esa hermosa chica de cabello largo y rubio que tocaba el chelo con tanta pasión, con tanta precisión. Pasó volando por sus partituras sin cometer el más mínimo error; después llegó el momento de absorber los vítores y los aplausos y de sonreír tímidamente cuando los artistas se volvieron hacia ellos para señalarlos, a los estudiantes de música, con más aplausos de la audiencia para celebrar el nuevo talento, los chicos que habían tocado tan bien.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cuando permitieron pasar a las familias y amigos de todos tras bambalinas, hubo una ráfaga de felicitaciones, abrazos y ramos de flores. Serena registró los grupitos, buscando a sus padres.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La tía Setsuna estaba ahí, y estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos se veían raros.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¡Muy bien, mi amor! ¡Estuviste sorprendente!span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena seguía mirando sobre el hombro de su tía Setsuna.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Y papá y mamá?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Setsuna la miró un momento, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pero para entonces no había necesidad de decir nada. Serena sabía que habían llegado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Fin Flash Back -span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Zafiro y Serena se sentaron en el cuarto de huéspedes y platicaron un momento con reservas e inseguridad. Serena no estaba segura de cuánto debía decir, y mantuvo una conversación formal, como un baile cauteloso. Todo el tiempo miró esos ojos increíblemente claros y sintió miedo. Pronto, el agotamiento la alcanzó. Le deseó buenas noches a Zafiro y se fue a acostar; estaba demasiado cansada como para preocuparse, demasiado cansada como para pensar, pero todavía tuvo energía para acomodar el edredón a su alrededor siguiendo su ritual personal. Pronto se extinguió con una luz, exhausta por el dolor, por la cacería y por el alivio de que quizás no tuviera que irse de su casa.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Pero tuvo el sueño agitado e inquieto que la llevaba a las visiones.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Sueño de Serena /span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena estaba parada en la oscuridad. Podía distinguir dos cuerpos en el piso, inmóviles, y en un semicírculo de figuras oscuras estaban paradas a su alrededor. Reconoció los cuerpos: eran sus padres. Su estómago se sacudió. Junto a ellos estaba un muchacho no mucho mayor que ella, con cabello tan negro que era casi azul y con la cara tan pálida como la luna. Y alguien más un hombre alto y de cabello negro con algo en la mano… una daga, una daga de plata. La cara del hombre cambiaba constantemente, sus rasgos eran borrosos.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Míralo, Serena/span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"La voz de una mujer. Una voz impregnada de odio.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena se volteó para ver de dónde provenía la voz y vio una mujer con el rostro lleno de pena. Tenía unos ojos azules asombrosos y enojados y pómulos prominentes, enmarcados por un cabello negro y ondulante. Era hermosa, o lo habría sido sí no pareciera tan enojada y tan llena de dolor.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Quién eres? – preguntó Serenaspan/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- Estás sola, Serena – contestó la mujer con una sonrisa amenazadora que cambió sus encantadores rasgos e hizo que la piel se le erizara. De reojo, vio que el hombre de cabello negro había levantado la daga e iba hacia ella.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"emspan lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" Fin Sueño /span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena se despertó empapada en sudor, congelándose. Extendió el brazo hacia su lámpara y la encendió con manos temblorosas. De repente soltó un grito y se levantó aterrada.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Había alguien de pie a su lado.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Está bien, Serena. Lo que sea que hayas viso fue sólo un sueño – susurró la figura, envuelta en la semioscuridad. Era alto y de cabello negro. Como el hombre de su sueño./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';", pensó ella.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"El corazón de Serena dio un vuelco. Respiró profundamente, tratando de guardar la calma.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-Te escuché gritar.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-¿No estabas durmiendo?- le temblaba la voz. Tragó saliva.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"-No voy a dormir mucho por un tiempo. Estoy cuidándote.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"- ¿Estoy en peligro? – Serena ya sabía la respuesta.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Zafiro se inclinó sobre ella y le apartó un mechón de cabello húmedo de la cama. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando como una hoja al viento.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: -18.0pt; line-height: 150%; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1; margin: 0cm 0cm 6.0pt 36.0pt;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif'; mso-fareast-font-family: Arial;"-span style="font-stretch: normal; font-size: 7pt; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Serena, quisiera tranquilizarte y decirte que todo va a estar bien, y que no hay monstruos debajo de tu cama. Pero eres una Tsukino. Sé que eres valiente y fuerte, y tengo que decirte la verdad. Estás realmente en peligro y no puedes confiar en nadie./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No, no puedo confiar en nadie, pensó Serena recordando al hombre del sueño que caminaba hacia ella levantando una daga.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6pt; text-align: justify;" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 6.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span lang="ES-CO" style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"No puedo confiar en nadie, incluyéndote a tispan/p


End file.
